If Only
by dede111
Summary: Mon premier os...soyez indulgent plzz....c'est sur le couple LilyJames et sur la chanson if only de mentake! venez voir plzz!


KaKou ! Voici mon premier One Shot….il est sur le couple James/Lily……dit moi ske vous en penser svp…. 

Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont a la merveilleuse JK Rowling et la chason est du groupe Mentake !

       

James Potter était assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune de Griffondor, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Plusieurs filles le regardaient avec espoirs mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il pensait aux unièmes râteaux qu'il venait de se prendre avec Lily. James soupira de découragement. Il l'avait chercher, ça il le savait mais lorsqu'elle était dans les parages il ne se contrôlait plus. Il faisait tout pour l'impressionner, lui montrer qu'il existe mais au contraire, cela dégoûtait Lily au plus haut point.

Il mit sa main la ou il avait une belle marque rouge. Signe qu'elle était passée par-là. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela toute la scène.

Flash back

Une voix se fit entendre dans tout le château.

Potter ! Qu'as-tu encore fait !

Moi ? Rien du tout Lily-Jolie lui répondit James avec des yeux de chien battu.

C'est ça et tu penses que je vais te croire avec les 50 points qu'on a perdus d'un seul coup !

Et bien je suis honoré que tu es pensé à moi. James sourit.

Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'as-tu encore fait nom de dieu ?

Cela concerne quelques bombabouses et Servilus.

Tu t'en aies encore pris à Severus ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin, arrogant et prétentieux qui penses qui peut jeter des sorts à tout va ! Je te déteste !

Sur ce, elle partit d'un pas enragé. Mais James l'interpella avant qu'elle tourne le coin au bout du couloir. À y repenser, James se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du l'a rappeler.

Hey Evans !

Quoi encore Potter dit-elle en se retournant.

Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas que d'habitude tu ne l'es pas mais cette mini jupe te mets très en valeur si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il lui fit un clin d'œil significatif. Il continua en lui disant :

Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ce week end parce que moi…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase parce que la gifle partit sans même qu'il ne sans rende compte. Il avait maintenant une belle marque rouge sur sa joue.

Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler de cette manière.

Mais Evans, … je t'aime…

Pfff tu me dis ça simplement parce que je suis la seule qui te résiste et ça le restera pour toujours.

Elle repartit sans un regard en arrière.

Fin Flash back

Depuis cette cuisante défaite, James avait voulu rester seul. Il se disait à chaque fois que la prochaine serait la bonne. Qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de lui et qu'ils vivraient heureux pour la fin des temps mais il savait que ce n'était que son imagination. Jamais elle ne serait à lui.

Sur ces sombres pensées, il se leva et se dirigea vers la volière. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et se mit à siffloter un air moldu qui l'avait marqué depuis qu'il l'avait entendu.

_If only I could put my hands on you_

_I'd touch you're face, I'd take you in my arms_

_I'd listen to your breath when you're asleep_

_And I'm not waiting for this dream to end_

_No this won't end cause_

_You won't need me_

_Anymore_

Les paroles transperçait son coeur tellement elles étaient vraies. Tellement que ça lui fit mal.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Lily se demandait pourquoi James était là et alla lui dire de dégager mais elle l'entendit chanter. Elle venait de réaliser qu'il était seul, ce qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais. James lui, continua sans se préoccuper que quelqu'un l'écoutait en silence.

_If only I could feel you one more time_

_If only I coud make you realize_

_Then you would know why, I'm on my knees_

_The way you smile you look at me_

_It's something that I can only dream of now_

_And no one else could ever understand_

_The way you speak to me_

_And no one else could ever feel this way again_

_This world's so sour, cause_

_You won't need me anymore_

_If only I could make you realize_

_Then you would know this_

_And you'll see_

_You'll see me_

_Waiting_

_You won't need me_

_Anymore_

_This world's so sour_

_And you need someone..._

_If only I could put my hand on you_

Lily partit immédiatement après la chanson, les larmes inondant ses joues s'en quel ne sache pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les paroles, quelque chose s'était brisée en elle. James aimait quelqu'un LE James Potter qui ne faisait que lui demander de sortir avec lui depuis 3 ans se jouait d'elle. Il lui disait seulement qu'il l'aimait pour qu'elle sorte avec lui et se fasse avoir comme une idiote. Elle retourna en pleurant dans son dortoir.

Mais si elle serait restée plus longtemps, elle aurait entendu James pleurer et murmurer « Oh Lily, pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur…»

Depuis ce jour, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Lily évitait James et faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser. Elle pouvait même aller jusqu'à être en retard à un cours parce qu'elle prenait un détour plus long que d'habitude pour être certaine qu'elle ne le croiserait pas.

James se promit à lui-même que la prochaine fois qu'il demanderait à Lily de sortir avec lui serait la dernière, si elle répondait encore non, il allait la laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin de sa vie même si elle ne serait pas avec lui.

Deux mois plus tard, le destin décida que la déclaration de James était venue. Il n'était pas capable de s'endormir alors il descendit dans sa salle commune. Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un était assis près du feu, entrain de contempler les flammes.

James s'approcha et remarqua que c'était Lily. Il s'assit non loin d'elle mais ne lui parla pas. Se fut elle qui brisa le silence

Alors Potter, tu ne t'endors pas toi non plus

Pas vraiment.

Le silence perpétua après cette déclaration.

Lily, pourquoi ne vois-tu pas tout l'amour que je porte pour toi…James avait dit cela dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible. Mais Lily l'entendit.

Tu crois réellement que je vais te croire ! À chaque fois que tu me dis ça, dix minutes plus tard je te croise avec une nouvelle poupée dans les bras. J'ai su depuis le début que tu ne me disais ça que parce que je te résistais.

Tu ne vois dont pas que c'est ma manière de me défendre ! Lorsque je suis avec elles, je m'imagine être avec toi, souriant avec toi. Mais tu ne fais que me repousser et je n'en suis plus capable. Je vais te le dire une dernière fois et si tu me répond non je vais te laisser tranquille, pour toujours.

Dis le mais tu sais bien que ce sera non !

Je le sais mais regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu ne veux plus de moi à jamais et que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, même pas un petit quelque chose.

Je…je…je ne te veux plus dans ma vie ! Sors s'en et je vais être heureuse ! Elle ne sait pourquoi mais en disant ça, des larmes jaillis de ses yeux et inondèrent ses joues.

Honteux et désappointé, James se leva du fauteuil et remonta dans son dortoir. Il se coucha sur son lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait rien savoir de lui.

_If only I could put my hands on you_

_I'd touch you're face, I'd take you in my arms_

_I'd listen to your breath when you're asleep_

_And I'm not waiting for this dream to end_

_No this won't end cause_

Il s'endormit en pensant à ses paroles.

Lily était resté sur le divan et pleurant de tout son soul. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais en lui disant ses paroles son cœur s'était déchiré en millier de morceaux. Elle s'endormit lorsque plus une larme ne pouvait sortir.

James se laissait mourir. Il avait perdu goût à la vie. Il ne mangeait plus, n'assistait plus à ses cours. Ses amis avait très peur pour lui mais James n'avait pas révélé la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lily.

Lily ne souriait plus mais continuait de vivre. Elle n'allait pas bien et tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte. En cours, elle ne répondait plus aux questions. Elle ne faisait qu'acte de présence.

Deux semaines plus tard, Lily n'en pouvait plus de cette situation et décida qu'elle devait parler à James. Elle avait pensé pendant tout ce temps aux paroles qu'il avait dit. Elle commençait à comprendre ses sentiments mais était toute mélangée. Elle était en train de tombée amoureuse de James Potter. Elle, Lily Evans, éprouvait des sentiments pour se sale prétentieux, comme elle le disait si souvent. Son cœur lui hurlait de le rejoindre, mai sa raison remportait sur ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à ses envies même si rien ne lui avait autant tenté.

Elle monta les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Devant la porte qui était écrit «Dortoir 7ème années» elle perdit confiance en elle. Elle s'accota en prenant de grande respiration. Elle se laissa glissé le long du mur. Elle voulut abandonner et attendre que James se manifeste de lui-même mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle est put faire un seul mouvement. Remus, un des maraudeurs, était dans le cadrage de porte et la regarda d'une drôle de façon. C'est vrai qu'il était assez rare de voir Lily La Tigresse, la miss préfète-parfaite, assise en train de contempler la porte du dortoir de James Potter. Il se rendit dans la salle commune pour la laissé seule avec son meilleur ami mais en passant devant elle il lui fit un regard rassurant.

Elle se leva et entra.

Bonjour James.

En entrant, elle avait été étonnée par la malpropreté de la chambre. Des pantalons, de la poussière et de la nourriture non-identifiable (Beurk !) s'étalaient de leurs longs. Au milieu, sur un des lits, était étendu un jeune homme. Il avait sursauté en entendant cette voix. Cette voix qui aurait pu reconnaître entre miles tant il avait rêver l'entendre lui dire des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom !

Salut Evans…

Je…je…je voulais qu'on parle… Elle avait rougis et se sentait très mal à l'aise dans cette pièce, toute seule, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ah…d'accord. Il se déplaça pour lui faire une place assise à côté de lui. Elle s'assit et évita soigneusement son regard posé sur elle.

Je voulais m'excuser pour la délicatesse que j'ai eue l'autre jour.

Je crois que tu as été assez claire lui répondit-il avec un ton froid. Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler de cette manière mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il lui en voulait tellement pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait !

Je…je sais mais c'était mal placé.

Evans…Lily se reprit-il après le regard désespéré qu'elle venait de loi lancer, peux-tu sortir s'il te plaît. J'ai décidé de te sortir de ma vie. Tu m'as tellement fait mal! Je n'en peux plus comprends-tu! Je t'aime et tu t'ostines à croire le contraire! J'ai tout fais pour que tu en penses le contraire ! J'ai même été jusqu'à changer pour toi amis tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte! Sors et ne reviens! Pars et ne te retourne pas ! Il avait haussé le ton à chaque mot s'en se rendre compte qu'il brisait le cœur de Lily en million de morceaux.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle l'avait cherché. Elle lui a brisé le cœur comment pourrait-il ne pas lui en vouloir.

Il s'en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus mais elle le méritait. Mais toute sa rancune s'envola lorsqu'il vit la première larme couler de ses magnifiques émeraudes. Suivit de plusieurs autres. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, elle était dans ses bras à pleuré comme jamais. Elle était désespérée et s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de secours.

Un combat à l'intérieur du corps de Lily s'enchaînait. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras même après les paroles blessantes qu'il venait de lui débiter. Mais sa raison savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Elle ne le méritait tellement pas.

Elle ne comprit plus rien seulement que les lèvres si douces de James étaient les siennes. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et répondit à son baiser avec une fougue qui l'étonna elle-même.

James n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle, la fille qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, était dans ses bras en quête de réconfort. S'était plus fort que lui. Il s'était penché et l'avait embrassé.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle, Lily le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit tout ce qu'elle ressentait pas ses simples petits mots.

Je t'aime James Potter…souffla-t-elle dans un murmure

En cet instant, il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ! Il l'embrassa encore et encore pour lui prouver tout l'amour qu'il portait pour elle.

Je t'aime aussi ma Lily Jolie et j'espère que tu es patiente parce que ça restera comme ça pour toujours !

Elle rit mais lui fit un grand sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était d'accord.

Des années plus tard, lorsqu'il tenait son petit Harry dans ses bras, il repensa à cette chanson qu'il l'avait tant marquée. Mais il l'a chassa de son esprit en se disant que maintenant il pouvait poser ses mains sur elle et être aimé en retour.

FIN

Pis ? Qu'en penser vous ? laissé des reviews svp pour me le dire….c'est mon premier one shot alors soyez indulgents plzzz !


End file.
